


The "D-Word"

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Leo isn't an experimental guy, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: Cristiano tries to open Leo up to new things.





	The "D-Word"

“I’m not calling you that.” Leo deadpanned.

Cristiano was propped up on the headboard. Leo was sitting cross-legged in between Cris’ thighs.

“You might like it.” Cris shot Leo a smirk. 

“It’s weird. I didn’t think you were into that.” Leo could feel the blush on his neck. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Cristiano ran a hand down Leo’s arm, tracing the tattoos there. 

“Why can’t I just use your name?” Leo wasn’t the most experimental guy when it comes to this stuff. Cristiano was really good at opening him up to a lot of new things. But this was just so...odd.

Cris sat up and placed soft kissed on Leo’s shoulder, “where’s the fun in that?” 

Leo was quiet for a minute, thinking. He bit his lip, “just this once.”

**

“So? Cris pecked Leo’s hair. 

Lionel’s face was beet red and he didn’t answer. He was still in disbelief that he had called Cris _that_ and in even more disbelief at how much he enjoyed it. 

“I thought it was hot.” Cris spoke again, arms tightening around Leo.

Leo groaned and hid his face in Cristiano’s neck. 

The two of them stayed silent, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“You know-” Leo grinned against his neck, “I just might try it again.” 

Cris couldn’t stop the shocked laughter that came from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points for you if you guessed what Leo called Cris.  
> Also I know some people don't like it when I don't include the sex scenes in my fics. As of right now, I am not confident nor bold enough to write them. So I apologize.


End file.
